Kradam 4Life
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: A random story about Kradam going different places...Yes, I know, the summary is TERRIBLE, but the story's good...I hope...NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. Kradam at the Beach

Kradam 4 Life-Kradam at the Beach

Okay, so I had this idea of Kradam going to all of these places being, well, themselves! This chapter was inspired by a time that I went to the beach with my friend...

Also, the ending's pretty random and stupid…sorry 'bout that…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam- Yay! We're at the beach! *hops up and down, clapping like a little girl.*

Lila- Uh, Adam, why'd I have to come?

Adam- Because I wanted you to!

Lila- Don't you want…quality time with your…boyfriend…?

Kris- NO!!!!!

Adam- Hm…*pushes Lila* Bye Lila!

Kris- NO! Don't leave me here with that. *points to Adam, who is…being himself…*

Lila- Oh I'm not leaving. I have to make sure you two kids behave!

Kris- Yes…

Lila- SO let's get in the water before-

Adam- NOOOOOOOO!!!  
Lila- What, you don't want to go into the ocean?

Adam- Well, I'm allergic to water…

Lila- How? You're, like, 70% water…

Adam- *sneezes* No wonder I'm sick…

Lila- Adam, you'll survive, no COME ON! *drags Adam into ocean*

Adam- *screaming* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!!

Kris- Adam…you'll be fine…

Adam- BUT THE WATER'S SO…nice…C'mon Kris! Get in!

Kris- Wow…

Lila- Well at least we got him in…

Adam- *singing badly* I BELIEVE I CAN FLLYYYYYYY!!!!!! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKKKKYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Lila- Um, Adam, you KNOW you're singing bad when William Hung has a better version of the song…

Adam- I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!!!!

Kris- And he's still singing…

Adam- Fine…SHE BANGS-

Lila- She makes you shut the fuck up…

Adam- Fine…You people suck…

Lila- I thought you loved him.

Adam- *thinks for a second* He can still suck…Just like all my other boyfriends…

Kris- Okay then…

Adam- Ooh! Giant hole! I wanna make one!

Lila- Um…Adam…What's the point of a giant hole?

Adam- Uh! It has a lot of purpose!

Lila- Ya…like what?!?

Adam- Um, Kris! You tell her!

Kris- I'm staying out of this…

Adam- Well, it, uh…Keeps me occupied!

Lila- Works for me…As long as I don't have to deal with your stupidity…

Kris- Or me…

(Lila and Kris stand doing nothing as Adam happily digs hole)

Kris- I think I'll join him…

Lila- Loser…

Adam- You know, this would be SO much easier with a giant shovel like that one…*points to little kid's toy shovel* Maybe we could borrow it…

Lila- I wouldn't recommend trying to steal the shovel…

Adam- Well I wouldn't STEAL it…I'd rent it!

Lila- Adam, it's probably worth, like, $2…

Adam- Well I'd pay them $1!

Kris- Yes, because $1 will get them really far…

Adam- They could put it in the bank!

Lila- And in 10 years it'll be…$2…

Adam- Well…it'll be…a lot of money in, like 100 years!

Lila- Doubt it with the interest rate they'll get…and besides, they'll be dead!

Adam- But they could give it to their children!

Lila- Who cares?!? They can't spend it!

Adam- But they don't HAVE to put it in the bank…

Lila- …forget it…I don't think $1 would matter to the owner…They're probably, like, 6…

Adam- Fine…Ooh! Giant seashell! *runs to it* Giant seashell is running away! Giant seashell-

Kris- Adam, come back here! That's not a seashell…that's a-

Adam- OW!! GIANT SEASHELL EVIL!

Lila& Kris- Crab…

Adam- WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT BIT MEEEEEE!!!!!!

Lila- Adam, it'll bite you more if you don't stop slapping it…

Adam- I…don't…CAREEEEEE!!! OWWWWWW!!!

Lila- Kris…GO help the idiot…

Kris- Why me?!?

Lila- Because YOU'RE his boyfriend…

Kris- Ugh…Why can't YOU help him?!?

Lila- Because I'm a girl…

Kris- Fine…If it shuts you two up…*gets crab off of Adam*

Adam- Is it dead?

Kris- I think so…

Adam- *slaps Kris* Bastard.

Kris- What did I do?!?

Adam- Murderer.

Kris- Why do you care?!?

Adam- You killed something! I wanted to keep it as a pet!

Kris- Adam…

Adam- Kris…

Kris- ADAM!

Adam- What?!?

Kris- Stop looking at me like that…It's freaking me out…

Adam- Fine…I can…But I won't…

Kris- LILA!!!

Lila- Not getting involved in your little Lovefest over there…

Kris- WHAT?!?

Adam- YAY!!!

Kris- You suck Lila. You really do.

Lila- I thought you LOVED Adam, if you know what I mean…

Kris- Bitch.

Lila- I know! Bye Kradam!

Adam- Bye Lila!

Kris- Bitch.

Adam- She left! Now we can-

Kris- No, Adam. I think I'll go too…

Adam- NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH…ooh…hot lifeguard…*runs after him* Hi! Are you gay?

Lifeguard- No…

Adam- Do ya want to be?

Lifeguard- *sigh* Listen, I have a girlfriend…No, I mean it this time!

Adam- Really? Cause you look kinda like my ex-boyfriend…

Allison- Adam! Why are you harassing Fred?!?

Adam- Fred…Oh! Now I remember you! You're not my ex! You're the guy on YouTube…

Allison- Yeah, *to Fred* Love ya! *to Adam* So if you bastards would excuse us…

Adam- Wait. KRIS is still here?!? YAY!

Allison- Um…no…I'm talking about him. *points to Fred* Let's go Archy!

Archy- Okay Alli!

Fred- Um…so are you still interested?

Adam- Aren't you a little YOUNG to be the lifeguard…

Fred- Well, he just left and I was the closest he could get to a replacement…Hey, do YOU want to help me get a girlfriend?

Adam- Sure…Judy, right?

Fred- Judy's SO five minutes ago…I'm talking about Allison! She's pretty…

Adam- Um…I think I'm going to stalk Kris now…BYE!

Fred- Wait. ADAM!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I finally got the first chapter up…I don't know HOW I thought of the stupid ending but…

Also, I would LOVE it if you would recommend somewhere for them to go. I have a few ideas, but I need more…


	2. Kradam at the Boardwalk

Kradam 4Life-Kradam at the Boardwalk

Yay! Finally I decided to update:) Also, if you're reading, I would love if you would leave a review. I just feel like no one's reading my stuff lately…Anyway, hope you like it. Some of it is based on real experiences, so…

And the Kris being kinda gay and straight at different points is done on purpose. Consider him confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris- Adam, did we REALLY have to come here?

Adam- Why wouldn't you want to go to the boardwalk?

Kris- Um…maybe because there's, I don't know, NOTHING TO DO FOR ANYONE OF THE AGE OF 10!

Adam- Oh Kris, there's an amusement park, those water gun games where you try to win the…OMG! GIANT TEDDY BEARS!!!!! I WANT ONE!!!!!

Kris- Um, Adam…to get one, you need $2 and maybe, I don't know, talent when it comes to water gun games…

Adam- Kris, you know what I love about you?

Kris- *sigh* What now?

Adam- Right now, NOTHING! Well, except for your face…your smile…your-

Lila- Well, I guess SOMEONE has to love him…

Kris- Lila, what are you doing here?

Lila- I'm on a date…You know Kris, people actually ignore you and enjoy the boardwalk…not neccisarily, like THAT but…*gestures to Adam, jumping up and down for a stuffed animal he just won*

Kris- …you actually got a date!

Danny- Yeah…why would that surprise you? She's a nice person and-

Kris- Nice? *bursts into random, uncontrollable laughter*

Adam- Kris? Are you okay?

Kris- *Continues laughing*

Danny- Uh…

Lila- Um…

Danny- Well be going now…Bye Kradam...

(Danny and Lila leave Adam and Kris quickly)

Adam- Kris? Kris?

Kris- WHAT?!?

Adam- Sorry! You need…ICE CREAM!!!!

Kris- …Adam…

Adam- Hm…I have…Kris! You pick!

Kris- Nothing.

Adam- YOU don't like ICE CREAM?!? That's freakin' impossible…

Kris- No Adam I just don't want it right now…

Adam- Okay…I'll take one…large vanilla cone and one…hm…I'll get a chocolate one in case he changes his mind…

Vendor- Uh, we don't have any large cones left…

Adam- What's the next biggerest?

Vendor- Uh, all we have left are kiddie cones…

Adam- I'll take 20.

Vendor- Uh…we actually only have one…Oh…I found a small one…DO you want a double one?

Adam- Uh…I don't know what you're talking about, but I want ice cream!

Vendor- Oh…I couldn't figure that out…

Adam- I WANT-

Vendor- Alright already! Look, I'll give you this double cone for free if you leave.

Adam- Okay, but I only have $20…

Vendor- I might stave, but okay…

Kris- Adam, I TOLD you not to get my any ice cream…

Adam- Just try it!

Kris- No.

Adam- Please?!

Kris- No.

Adam- Pretty please?!

Kris- No.

Adam- Pretty pretty pretty PRETTY please with that cherry on top? Pretty?

Kris- Just like that vendor said. I'll do what you want if you'd SHUT UP!  
Adam- Have sex with me?

Kris- …EXCEPT for that…

Adam- Fine…it was worth a try…especially seeing you blush…like right now, my little tomato face?

Allison- What did you call me Lambert?!?

Adam- No, I was caling Kris Tomato FACE. You're Tomato HEAD. There's a difference.

Allison- You're dead Lambert.

Adam- NOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! ESPECIALLY NOT BEFORE I CAN DO IT WITH MY SOULMATE!!!!!!

Kris- Adam…*sigh* Alli, I'll take care of him for now…you can kill him later…

Allison- Okay! Bye Kradam!

Kris- Great…Alli too…

Adam- Kris, just ONE lick?

Kris- As long as it's JUST the ice cream cone…

Adam- …fine…

*Kris licks the ice cream cone, only to have Adam move it away and replace it with his lips*

Kris- ADAM LAMBERT I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU IF I DIDN'T LIKE IT THAT MUCH-What am I saying…

Adam- So do you want to-

Kris- No

Adam- I'd say fuck you, but I already offered…

Kris- Lila! Danny! Hiiiii…How was your day…

Lila- Fine until you showed up…

Danny- What did Adam do now?

Kris- …um…

Lila- I don't think we want to know.

Kris- No you don't, but don't leave me with…

Adam- KKKKKKRRRIIISSSSSS?!?!? Where are you?!?

Kris- That…

Lila- He's just looking for his boyfriend…

Adam- I WANT MY KRISSY!!!!!!!! KKRRRRRRRIIIII-

Kris- Okay, just SHUT UP!

Danny- …we have to go…

Lila- Ya…bye Kradam…

Kris- NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU DALILA*!!!

Adam- Well, now that we're alone…

Kris- Adam, we're still on the boardwalk…

Adam- …so…?

Kris- …I'm leaving…

Adam- But Kris! We never-

Kris- Whatever…

*See my other fic Shine


End file.
